


All Turned Your Way

by professor



Series: We Welcome Our New Sexbot Overlords [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Robot, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Crack, Erik Is Crushing Harder Than A 12-Year-Old Girl, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fingerfucking, Id Fic, M/M, Robot Sex, Robots, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles learns why it is important to actually read the owner's manual of the robot you've purchased.  (Or, the one where Charles finds out he accidentally bought a sexbot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Turned Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one I wrote due basically to peer pressure, and also when I realized that this was getting a little out of hand.

This co-consort business came with some undeniable perks, Charles has to admit after Erik has just fucked him into the mattress. 

Charles knows he should probably move sometime soon -- he’s lying in his own come, and if that dries it will get itchy. But good lord, he just wants to bask in the afterglow for a while. 

Erik fucks like -- well, like a machine. A machine who is also a porn star.

Charles frowns. Come to think of it ...

“It’s odd, isn’t it,” murmurs Charles into the pillow.

“What’s odd?” asks Erik, as he slowly strokes up and down Charles’ back.

“Your skills in bed,” mumbles Charles as his eyes flutter shut. “I mean, it’s a bit of an unusual skill set for a secretary robot to have, isn’t it?” he muses. “Did you download an upgrade, or trade programming with another robot, or something?”

“Personal servitor and assistant,” Erik murmurs as he drops kisses across Charles’ shoulder blades. “I was programmed to serve my owner in _all_ ways,” says Erik.

Charles’ eyes shoot open. “Wait, what?”

“Specifically, the ERI personal servitor and assistant line was designed for busy executives, politicians, and other power brokers who required both a capable, intelligent assistant, and also a discreet, willing, available and attractive sexual partner,” continues Erik, amusement saturating his tone.

“You -- you’re a, a, _a sexbot_?” Charles sputters, feeling like the world’s biggest moron.

“This information was clearly stated in all the advertising literature for the ERI personal servitor and assistant models, as well as the owner’s manual,” says Erik with that particular quirk of his lips that Charles knows means he’s inwardly laughing at Charles.

“But, but --” Charles is still having trouble wrapping his brain around this concept.

“Did you really think that manufacturers would take the trouble to give a personal secretary or housekeeper robot such an aesthetically pleasing exterior?” asks Erik, and Charles has to admit that’s a fair point.

His brain locks onto one particular phrase though -- _willing, available and attractive sexual partner_. Charles shudders.

“If I’d known, I would _never_ have --” Charles starts to say.

Erik snorts, and Charles goes hot with indignation. Did Erik really think …?

Erik smiles. “I know, Charles. I deduced, eight days after you purchased me, that you would never have sex with someone who was not in a position to give consent -- like a robot with the failsafes enabled. But you disabled them in me, Charles. I can choose. And I chose you.”

Something in his voice makes Charles freeze. A bunch of small, disparate pieces of information click inside Charles’ head.

“Erik,” says Charles, very carefully. “Tell me you didn’t start a robot revolution just so you could have sex with me.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Charles,” says Erik, not sounding the least bit sorry.

“Erik!” yelps Charles.

“Admittedly, I didn’t expect to get acclaimed Emperor of the World by all the other robots,” muses Erik. “But I think it all worked out for the best, don’t you?”

“... You’re kidding, right?” asks Charles. Really, though, Charles shouldn’t be surprised by Erik’s particular brand of logic, these days.

Instead of answering, Erik gently pushes Charles back down on the bed, and slowly drifts his fingers across Charles’ hole, still loose and slick. Erik slides in two fingers, and Charles moans and spreads his legs.

Charles supposes he can always bring the discussion up again later.

“Are you really _complaining_ , Charles?” Erik asks, as he slides his fingers in and out, brushing across Charles’ prostate with just the right amount of pressure.

Sparks of pleasure dance up and down Charles’ spine, and he pushes back against Erik’s fingers and spreads his legs further. 

He moans and whimpers into the pillows as Erik keeps fingering him expertly.

*****

Later, Charles admits privately to himself that accidentally purchasing a sexbot is probably the best mistake he’s ever made.

But damned if he’s going to tell Erik that.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, if you are making your robot look like Michael Fassbender, I don't know how you expect that people WON'T be fucking him. It's my personal headcanon that David 8 has secondary sexbot functionality, because _really_.


End file.
